1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated circuit, more particularly to a method for preventing electrostatic discharge failure in an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of the Related Art
The trend of very large-scale integrated (VLSI) circuit packages is toward smaller dimension and higher density. Also, VLSI circuit packages make rapid progress to high pin counts and narrow pin pitch with increasing input/output signals by the trend of higher integrated function. With the increasing of pin count, the possibility of suffer from electrostatic discharge (ESD) failure, which is due to electrostatic discharge stressing of the non-wired pin of the integrated circuit package, is increasing. Therefore, the ESD is considered a major reliability threat to integrated circuit technologies. However, little attention has been paid to the destruction mechanism of non-wired pin so far. Thus, there is a need to provide a method which can prevent electrostatic discharge failure in an integrated circuit package.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a method of preventing electrostatic discharge failure in an integrated circuit package.
According to the present invention, a method is provided for preventing electrostatic discharge failure in an integrated circuit package. The integrated circuit package includes a semiconductor chip, bonding pads on the semiconductor chip, a metal lead frame contacting electrically with the semiconductor chip, a plurality of wired pins wire-bonded respectively to the bonding pads, and at least one non-wired pin. The electrostatic discharge failure is due to electrostatic discharge stressing of the non-wired pin. The method comprises the step of wire-bonding the non-wired pin to the metal lead frame.